Milimate
Milimate is a compact robot boasting a very unique dual weapon system. In the front of the machine, a spiked lifting arm rides along the ground. The lifting arm alone isn't powerful enough to throw bots around or flip them like other machines, but instead is intended to lift opponents into the path of its second weapon system; a large three-bladed overhead spinner mounted on top of the robot. Although Milimate's weapon has proven very powerful across three seasons of competition, its inability to self-right, general instability, and the difficulty of bringing its main weapon into play against low-to-the-ground opponents has hampered it on several occasions. Robot History Series 1.5 In Milimate's Series 1.5 debut, it was entered in the King of the Hill competition, facing Kevin, Mr Meerkat, and GamerPerfection. Mr Meerkat made the first move, heading towards Kevin before changing its mind and attempting to go up the ramp. Milimate approached it as it went up the ramp and whacked Mr Meerkat on its side with its spinning blade at the top of the hill. As Mr Meerkat had no srimech, it was pushed off the hill by Milimate and counted out. The srimech-less Kevin was flipped on its side by GamerPerfection before being tipped in turn by Milimate, allowing Milimate to advance to the finals of the King of the Hill competition. In the Finals of the King of the Hill competition, Milimate fought against Karinabob, Leternal, and Lasers and Everything. Milimate lost, and was eliminated from the King of the Hill competition. Milimate also appeared in the Foreigners competition, placed against Maria the German from Germany (although it was incorrectly listed as representing France), Toblerone from Switzerland (hence the name and design), and Gaming Kick from Austria. Maria the German ran straight to Gaming Kick and slammed it about. Meanwhile, a sluggish Toblerone bravely went on to attack Milimate where it tried to axe it with its machete, but with no success. Toblerone and Milimate then turned their attentions to the other two robots fighting, only for Maria the German to push Gaming Kick out of the way and leave them behind, while Toblerone and Milimate trundled along. Toblerone eventually joined the ensuing fight, where it was soon shoved and axed by the inverted Gaming Kick. In turn, Toblerone and Gaming Kick were both pushed at once by Maria the German. The push toppled Toblerone onto its back. Since it had no srimech, it was then counted out. Milimate attacked the two other robots, but due to the height of its spinning blades and its flipping spike being ineffective, caused no damage. Maria the German then severed one of the large wheels from Gaming Kick as Milimate pushed the immobile Toblerone and then left it to be counted out. As Gaming Kick and Toblerone were both left for dead, Maria the German then slams into Milimate sending it flying and eventually wedged in the side, by the drop zone. Milimate is tipped sideways, unable to self-right, and was counted out, eliminating it from the Foreigners competition. Series 2 Milimate returned in Heat B, faced off against the former Gamersleight, now known as Gamergician. The battle begins with Milimate going after Observabot (though Gamergician is blammed for this). Gamergician then slams Milimate to the arena wall, with Observabot having to split the two on more than one occation. Milimate is slammed to an angle grinder where it loses a wheel. Now half immobile, Milimate is slammed to the corner of the arena and is placed at a vertical angel, unable to move. Milimate is counted out, eliminating it from the tournament. Series 2.5 Milimate was once again chosen to represent the Netherlands in the re-designed Foreigners competition, now a single-elimination tournament with robots matched at random, rather than by geographical area. Milimate first was matched against Greek axebot Eviscerator. As the match began, Eviscerator charged after Observabot as Milimate spun its overhead weapon up to top speed and moved near the arena flipper, perhaps trying to bait the non-invertible Eviscerator into it. As Observabot moved away, Eviscerator charged full speed at Milimate, ramming its right front corner but missing with its axe as Milimate spun to the side from the impact. However, Eviscerator attempted to corner too sharply following the charge, and lost control causing it to skid onto the floor flipper. The floor flipper fired, throwing Eviscerator directly through and over the blades of Milimate, which impacted several times as Eviscerator fell to the ground. As Eviscerator regained its bearings, Milimate turned and advanced on Eviscerator, who also turned and fired its weapon early, hitting only air. However, Eviscerator made a fatal error and retracted its axe directly into the blades of Milimate as the two went nose to nose, causing it to be sheared clean off the mount. Now weaponless and seeming to exhibit control issues, it would charge hard into Milimate sporadically before stopping just as suddenly, jostling it about as Milimate struggled to bring its flipping spike into play. At several points, Eviscerator was even underneath Milimate, but whether due to earlier damage or driver error did not capitalize on the opportunity to topple the tall Milimate. Both robots by this point were having driving troubles, so the Observabot made attempts to liven up the match by throwing itself via the arena flipper, which only resulted in it going out of the arena and eliminating itself. Finally, Milimate managed to get its flipping spike underneath Eviscerator, flipping it up into the overhead blades and delivering a brutal blow that spun Eviscerator out onto its side, immobile. Milimate advanced to the second round, where it faced Toblerone. Milimate won, and advanced to the third round. In Round 3, Milimate was faced off against Canadian entry Tree Bryan. Milimate proved ill-matched against Tree Bryan, as its spinning bar was too high to hit Tree Bryan, while it was unable to use its flipper to throw Tree Bryan into its path as Tree Bryan spent the entire match throwing it around and onto its back. Eventually, Tree Bryan dumped Milimate in the pit, eliminating Milimate from the Foreigners once again. Milimate returned to the King of the Hill competition as well, where it was faced with the unenviable draw of the reigning King of the Hill champion, The Cakeinator, along with fellow King of the Hill finalist The Lasermobile and redesigned Series 1 competitor Blimey McTrousers. The Cakeinator destroyed everyone, which meant Milimate was eliminated from the King of the Hill competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: King of the Hill Finals, Foreigners Qualifiers *Series 2: Heat B, Round 1 *Series 2.5: Foreigners Round 3, King of the Hill Qualifiers Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Foreigners Competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Robots with horizontal spinners Category:Robots with flippers Category:Dutch Robots